The Night They Fell
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: When Matt and Mello died..they went to another world..our world! How will they react when they fall in some girl's room and she calls up her cousin..What will all four of them do while the girl's parents are outta the house? read and find out!
1. FallenWhere?

**A/N) I know! I'm starting another story...Wow...My other readers are going to be sooooo pissed...oh well, Here's another story for them till I update the others..**

**Britt: But Still...we're very sorry!**

**Me: Yea we are! Me nor Britt own Deathnote!!**

**...**

There it was...Matt....shot down..and Mello dying..they watch as everything around gets dark and the sound of the sirens of all sounds...fade away...They knew that it could happen, They knew they could die..but they did it anyway...Right now..they are dying or dead...or so everyone thought.

**...Brittany's House...**

"Ooooh! It's Sesshoumaru!" Brittany yelled as she pointed at the TV..Inuyasha was on...She smiled big and happy till there was a swishing sound, She turned from the TV to her doorway **(She has a little room then she added a even bigger room to it, She faced her big room doorway and her little room door was locked)**

"Wtf.." She said wide eyed as a purple and black swirled portal appeared on her ceiling, She watched as a man with blonde hair fell onto her floor "What the fuck" He groaned out as he sat up rubbing his head, She was silent and the man spotted her "Where the fuck am I, Woman?" He asked and her mouth fell open.

They both looked up when another portal appeared above her bed, They watched as a red haired man fell onto her bed and he sat up looking at the two "Okay..I'm lost.." He said trying to think what had just happened "OH MY GOSH!!!" The two men looked at Britt, She jumped up with her hands over her mouth.

"What?" They asked and she smiled, She squealed then ran into her little room "I HAVE TO TELL STACY!!!" She screamed and was thankful that her parents were out at her grandparents tonight, She walked back into the room holding a black camera flip phone.

She clicked speed dial on her phone "Comeon pick up, Pick up..Pick Up!" She waited several rings the other end picked up "Uh..hello.." Said a girl's hourse voice "Stacy!" Britt screamed and smiled at the fuming blonde and the dumbfounded red head.

"Britt, What is it?..It's 3:14 in the morning" She asked with a yawn, Britt giggled "You won't believe this" Britt said as she turned her phone around "Smile boys!" She yelled and the red head smiled while the blonde just glared.

She took the picture with a flash "Stacy, I'm sending you a picture!" She yelled into the phone as she started sending the picture to the other phone, After a moment she awaited the other girls reponse.

"Britt.." Said the other girl and Britt perked up "Yea?" She asked and the other girl groaned "Did you only wake me up over a Mello and Matt picture?!" The other girl seemed really mad, Britt sighed "No! look at the background!" She yelled and it was quiet for another moment.

"Britt..how did you do that?" She asked and Britt sighed once again, She walked over to Matt "Matt, Talk into the phone" She said and Matt took the phone, Mello glared even more hatefully "How did you know his name?" He asked and Britt shook her head "Mello, what till Stacy gets up here" She said then turned to Matt.

He brought the flip phone to his ear "Hey.." He said and it was quiet on the other line, He furrowed his brows "Hey, anyone there?" He asked then he heard a gasp "M-Matt?" Asked the girl and Matt nodded while saying "Yes" He replied then there was a thump.

"Hey!..Hey!" Matt didn't get a reponse, Britt eyed him "What happened?" She asked and Matt looked up at her "I think your friend passed out" He answered then Britt grabbed the phone "I'm putting it on speaker" She said then hit the button, She waited the girls voice.

"Stacy?!" Britt yelled then paused when she heard some moving sound "Woof! Woof!!" Britt sighed if she was in an anime there would be a sweat drop "Wha... JAZZ!! Drop The Phone!!" There was growling sounds then there was silence till a cough.

"Sorry..I fainted..I thought I just heard Matt on the phone" Stacy said and Britt chuckled "Well, You did..You have to come up here!" Britt yelled and then she heard a squeal "I'm On My Way!!" She yelled then shut her phone which hung up on Britt, Britt smiled then shut her phone.

"Where are we?" Matt asked and Britt smiled "Wait untill Stacy gets here" She said and Mello growled while Matt just smiled "Okay" He said then they waited a few minutes.

"She should be up here any minute" She said shooing Matt off her bed into the floor with Mello, She sat on her bed with her back to the big window "BRITT!!!" Britt screamed and fell off her bed face first into the floor, Matt even jumped but Mello just got his gun pointing it at the window.

"MATT!!!!" Screamed the person as they left the window, Britt got up with her nose bleeding "Dangit!! My nose!!" She yelled as she reached to the nightstand grabbing some paper towels wiping her nose, The three heard a door open and shut then heard fast footsteps coming at the little room door.

There was knocking..loud knocking, Britt stood up and walked into her little room then opened the door "Well Stacy, It's so _nice _to see you!" Britt didn't sound to happy, There stood this busty girl..with shoulder lenth brown hair and blonde strikes..She had brown sometimes green eyes..She wore tight boot legged blue jeans with a black and red striped shirt that showed off cleavage and her shoulders..she also wore black sandals.

"Oh..sorry about scaring you" Stacy apologized looking at Britt..which had brown shoulder lenth hair with white strikes..She also wore tight boot legged blue jeans just a little darker than Stacy's..She wore a black shirt that show off cleavge but covered up her shoulders..It had a sword going through a heart and blood spattered all over it, She wore white ankle socks..She had bright green eyes while Stacy's was dark both ways...and was not as busty as Stacy but still was pretty big.

"Hey, Now tell us! Where The Fuck Are We?!" Mello asked getting angry at the two girls, Britt and Stacy smiled "Sorry.." They both said as they walked in, Stacy giggled when she saw Matt and Britt had to hold back a squeal when she passed Mello.

The two girls sat on the bed looking down at the two men "Okay..Your in my room" Britt said and Mello nodded "I've figured that out..but how in the hell did we get here?!" He asked and the two teenage girls chuckled nervously "Well..We have no idea" Britt said and Stacy nodded.

"Are we in heaven or hell?..Or are we ghosts?! DOOMED TO WONDER TO EARTH FOR ENTERNITY?!?!" Matt yelled freaking out, Stacy stood up and walked infront of him, She grabbed his googles and pulled them up to reveal his beautiful eyes.

"Nope..Your not ghosts" Stacy said with a blush "..And Your not in heaven..or heck" Britt answered looking at Mello as he started getting angry at Stacy, He then started to pull out his gun "Mello!!" Britt yelled and he whipped his head around to yell at her, He opened his mouth to yell but something hit him..right in the face.

He glared at Britt as it fell "Eat it Mello, And we'll tell you two where you are" She said and Mello looked down and saw a hersey milk chocolate bar, He glared at Britt then opened it up "Fine.." He mumbled as he started nibbling on it, Stacy sat back down on the bed next to Britt.

"Okay as you two know, Your in my room and not ghosts or in heaven or heck..I know you two came outta portals..from the ceiling.." She started and Matt nodded like he was in a class then Stacy chuckled at how cute he was acting "..So you two were gunned down right?" Stacy asked and Matt nodded slowly starting to eye her, But Mello shook his head "I got killed by a bitch" He said angrily.

"Well..Somehow you two came to our world...and you two can't go back since your dead in your world" Britt continued and the two nodded knowing that "..So that means you two have to live here.." She said and Mello stopped eating his chocolate bar, Matt just looked like he was in shock.

**...**

**(A/N) Hey..Anyone like this?! If so please review!!**

**Britt: I LOVED IT!!! YAY!! MELLO COMES TO MY HOUSE!!!**

**Me: And Matt!!..PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Touches and Hugs

**(A/N) Here is next chappy..I know the portal thing was alittle..weird but how else 'suppose to be dead' Matt and Mello go to Britt's house?**

**Britt: Me nor Stacy owns Deathnote! Enojy!!**

**...**

"My games..." Matt said and Stacy smiled jumping up off the bed "Matt, Look at what I brought" Stacy said as she opened up her black and red swirled purse, She pulled out guitar hero two "I'm really good at this game, Wanna play with me?" She asked and Matt smirked.

"I will totally kick your butt!" He yelled as he stood up grabbing two guitar controllers he saw in the corner of the room "Matt! Wait!!" Mello yelled but..it was to late.. He was already exicted wanting to play the game.

"Melloooo" He turned his head to Brittany, She sat down next to him "What?" He asked annoyed then she put a big bowl in her lap full..of nothing but..chocolate bars! "Come on lets check you for injures" She said as he stared at the bowl of chocolate, He then glared at her "Fine! But nothing below the belt!!" He yelled and she nodded.

"Okay" She said happily as pulled up his black leather shirt alittle, She blushed..even tho he was burnt some what..he was still very hot! "I don't see anything...really messed up..but in a good way" Britt smiled as she watched Mello looking at the window not wanting to look at her or the gaming couple.

"I challenge you!" Matt yelled as he ponted at Stacy, She smirked "I accept your challenge" She said going through the songs, They ended up picking Thunderhorse.

"Mello, Are you good or bad?" Britt asked and Mello turned his head to look at her "What?" He asked and she smiled "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" She asked and he huffed "Both" He replied and she nodded, She looked over at Matt and Stacy trying their hardest and slightly pushing each other.

"Ah! Matt that's cheating!" Stacy yelled as he used star power, He let out a chuckle "How is it cheating?" He asked playfully and Stacy giggled "Whatever..I still thinks it's cheating" She said working her fingers hard trying to beat Matt, She smiled at her star power gauge and she tilted her guitar up.

"That's cheating" Matt said in a girlie tone mocking Stacy, She chuckled "I don't sound like that, _Matt_" She said his name in a low manly tone mocking him, He let out another chuckle "And I don't sound like that" He said and she giggled "How do you know?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yes!" They both cheered when the song came to an end, They both awaited the scores "I win!" Matt cheered as he threw his hands up in the air, Stacy giggled "Only by alittle bit!! I challenge you!!" She yelled and he smirked "I accept, Lets play...Pyscho billy freakout" Stacy frowned at the song.

"A tough one..I admit but..Okay!" Matt selected the song and when it was about to play Stacy paused it, He looked at her "Lets make this interesting" Stacy said and Matt narrowed his eyes "Okay..What did you have in mind?" He asked and Stacy was silent for a moment then she smirked.

"If I win I...get to wear your googles!" Stacy yelled as she pointed at Matts goggles, He thought for a moment then he smiled and nodded "Okay and If I win...I get to..hmm...Ha!" His smile turned to a smirk "..You.." Stacy was starting to get alittle scared "..Have to.." She held her breath "..Admit that you suck and I'm better than you and always will be!" He said and Stacy let out her breath.

"I have a reputation to uphold..and that's why..I Accept!" She yelled with a glare, She started the song back "Okay, Lets see who's better" He said with a smirk.

Britt let out a giggle as she watched the other two, Mello grunted standing up "I'm going to explore this fucking dump" He said as he walked to the little room door, Britt stood up also placing the bowl on her dresser top "I'll go with you" She said as she walked up next to him, He was quiet then turned around with his pistol out.

"No!..All this happening..I'm suppose to be dead...I died! Damnit! All of this is weird, I don't trust you! Just stay the hell away while I think of a way outta this dump!" He yelled with a glare, Britt breathed in then out..she was silent for a moment then she smiled.

"This is _my_ house..Which means _my_ rules" She said and he narrowed his eyes "Didn't you want people to respect _your_ rules in _your_ house?" She asked and he snarled, He put his gun down "Fine! But if you make a move..I'll.." Britt rolled her eyes "You'll kill me..I know" She finished and he glared even more hatefully.

"Don't interupt me" He said and unlocked her door, She smiled as she followed him outta her room **'Yes!!! Here..Me and Mello..Walking out of my room together!! We'll be alone!! YIPEE!!! YAHOO!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!' **Britt cheered to herself..It was like all this was a dream..but when she bumped into something and felt pain..she knew it was real.

"Owwie.." Britt said stepping back rubbing her still sore nose, She looked up at the thing she had bumped in to..It was Mello's back "What..the..fuck..is that?!" Mello pointed at something and Britt walked up next to him, He was pointing out the window.

"Oh..That's just my goat" Britt said with a chuckle..There out the window was a white and tan billy goat with huge horns "Never really...saw one" He said then shook his head and glared at her "Their stupid" He grumbled and that..made Brittany mad.

"WHAT?!" She yelled wide eyed, He narrowed his eyes "GOATS ARE COOL!!! I KNOW THEY LOOK FUNNY..BUT THIER COOL!!!!" She was breathing heavily trying to calm herself down, She regained her composer and coughed.

"Ehem..Sorry about that..hehehe.." She smiled nervously, Mello just grunted..lol..like a gorilla!..sorry... "Your crazy" He said and she smiled bigger "Thank you" She said and he shook his head, He walked into the living room.

He looked around then walked out and back into the hallway, He saw the bathroom then he walked into Britt's parents room with her tagging along "Hn.." He grunted then walked over to a cover hanging up, He pulled it back and saw another room..a big one to be exact.

"That's going to be my room when it's fixed up" Britt said with a smile as she peeked over Mello's shoulder, She had to get on her tippy toes to do so and was leaning on him abit "Would you get off me!" Mello yelled as he turned around, Britt was startled and stumbled backwards..and grabbed on to the closest thing which happened to be..Mello.

He couldn't think fast enough and he fell with her, After they landed Mello groaned "Fuck" He cursed then looked down at Britt and froze, Britt was blushing madly looking up at Mello..Her shirt was pulled down showing her black bra.

One of Mello's hands was ontop of her left breast, He stared for awhile then he jumped up "Don't you ever do that again!" He yelled with a light pink tent to his cheeks..unlike him I know!...Britt stood up and fixed her shirt "Sorry.." She mumbled looking down, Mello huffed.

**...In The Other Room...**

"WOOHOO!!! I WIN!!!" Stacy cheered when she saw the scores "You obvilously cheated" Matt said with is arms crossed, Stacy giggled "Hand 'em over" She said with her hand out, Matt took off his googles "Fine..but I'm putting them on you! These are speical and they have to be put on a certain way" He said walking infront of her.

She smirked "Whatever but..HA!! I BEAT YOU!!!" She cheered and Matt shook his head "Okay..You won, Don't rub it in" He said as he started to put them on her, She closed her eyes as he did this..All this was like the perfect dream.

She opened her eyes and blushed at how close he was, He was bent down to her height and he was smiling "There" He said as he adjusted the goggles one last time, He looked into her now tented eyes and she looked into his, Both of them were quiet.

They heard a loud thump and it startled them, They looked towards the door "I think I sho-" Stacy started when she looked back to Matt but..Matt was closer than she thought and..their lips met.

They both were wide eyed, It was quiet and they stayed like this for a minute "Sorry!" Stacy squeaked as she pulled back, Matt shook his head "No, I'm sorry" He said with a smile, Stacy blushed and took her fingers to her lips.

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait just for this short little chappy!! Gomen Nasai!! Please Review anyway and tell me your thought on it!! I hope everyone still likes this!! YAY!! Me and Matt kissed!! YIPPEE!! -cough- ehem..sorry bout that..thank you for the reviews, I love them very much!!**


	3. Teaser! Figuring It Out

**(A/N) OMG!! You all are so kind!! YAY!! Thank you all!! I hope you all really like this chappy, It was hell to write!! I have writers block on both my Matt and Mello stories..lol**

**Britt: We own NOTHING!! Now, Enjoy this chappy..That Stacy did a lot of deleting and rewriting**

**Me: ehehehe -sweat drops-**

**...**

"We should..get back to..Stacy" Britt said quietly as her and Mello was just standing around, Mello sat down on the big bed "No" He said bringing out his chocolate bar, Britt watched him as he chewed on it while looking ahead at..a closed door?

Britt looked at the door then couldn't help but to giggle when a thought popped in her head, Mello was thinking really hard but when he heard that giggle...he lost his place 'What the...DAMNIT!! Now I have to think this all over...She's getting really annoying..I hope Matt's having trouble with that other girl' Mello narrowed his eyes and started thinking again, Britt sat down next to him.

**'YES! Me and Mello...in the same room..on the same bed! WOOHOO!!! COULD IT GET ANY BETTER?!'** Britt cheered to herself while staying quiet for Mello, He noticed her sitting next to him and he glared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked obviously annoyed at her, She smiled "I'm just sitting next to you, Do you think I have a disease or something?" She replied and he glared even more hatefully "No, now shut up and sit still" He said then turned his gaze back to the door, Britt looked at him for a moment then sighed silently.

**'Aww man..What's the point of having a hot anime guy at my house..If I can't even touch him...wait! I CAN touch..he didn't say I couldn't..he just said shut up and sit still..I will be quiet and I won't move my butt...hehehehe'** Britt smirked then brought up her hand, She noticed how deep into thought he was and she loved it.

She took her hand close to his arm..but when she was about to touch him..He quickly turned to her and the next thing she knew...She was laying on the bed with Mello ontop of her.

"I told you to sit still" He growled glaring at her even more hatefully than before...I don't even know if that is possible...Her heart pounded at the position but even more when she noticed how mad he was **'Why can't this be like one of Stacy's stories...and he kiss me already?!..But..I think he's gonna kill me!! uh-oh'** Britt was starting to get scared.

"I did" She replied trying her best to keep her tone normal..but she couldn't..and Mello noticed it, He smirked and let out a chuckle "Ha! You're scared of me" He said and Britt blushed as he bent down closer.

"Why should I be?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes, He got out his gun and pointed it at the side of her head "Because..I can kill you" He whispered in her ear making her let out a breath almost sounding like she moaned.

"Does this turn you on?" Mello asked as he opened her legs positioning himself inbetween her legs causing a gasp to escape her lips, He chuckled and she could feel his breath against her neck "It does" He said amused..**'I'll play around with her..I could use some..fun'** Mello thought as he grinded into her causing her to grab his leather black shirt vest and let out a moan.

**..With Stacy...**

"Well..uhmm.." Stacy tried to find something to say but..she couldn't think of anything "Wanna try another song?" Matt asked quickly and she nodded looking over at him, He smiled and did something that startled Stacy abit..he grabbed his goggles and pulled them up showing her now brown eyes.

"You look cute like that" He said with a smirk making Stacy blush "Thank..you.." She shyly said and he chuckled "Now, prepare to get your butt kicked by the greatest gamer ever!" He yelled as he picked up the guitar Stacy's useally used, Stacy smirked "Oh Yea? We'll see about that!" She yelled back as she picked up the other one.

"How about...jordan?" Matt asked going through the bonus songs, Stacy thought on it and nodded "Okay" She replied then as Matt picked the song he got an idea "Lets make this interesting" He smirked at his perverted brilliance, Stacy looked at him confused.

"Okay..like what?" She asked and he thought on it "If I win I get to..hmm..I get to kiss you" He said and she jumped with a blush "Wh-What?" She asked and he smirked "You're not chickening out, are you?" He asked and she shook her head "No!..If I win..hmmm..I can't think of anything.." Stacy said and Matt shrugged.

"The loser has to kiss the winner" He said and she blushed again "O-Okay.." She said then the song started catching her off guard but she caught up, Matt smirked.. either way he gets a kiss..but he still wants to prove he is the better gamer.

He couldn't help but hear her moans while she was trying to keep up with the song, He knew this song by heart so out of the corner of his eye he watched as Stacy bit her lip staring at the screen "You're falling behind" She said and he looked back at the TV and indeed..he was but it didn't take long for him to catch back up.

**...Meanwhile...**

Britt was lost after that one movement that Mello had done, Mello let out a chuckle then rose up. Britt blinked when she noticed that Mello wasn't over her anymore, She looked beside her and saw Mello sitting on the edge of the bed.

She blinked in confusion **'Wh-What happened..one minute, I'm getting what I've only dreamed about! Then..I'm alone..Mello..he..he..just teased me! That Bas-Bastard!!!'** Britt narrowed her eyes slightly "You're a..a prick" Britt whispered harshly as she sat up, Mello glanced over at her with a small smirk "I know" Britt looked away from him.

She stood swiftly and walked to the door, She turned her green eyes to Mello "I'm going to Stacy, When you're done..you know what to do" Britt said calmly as she opened the door, She stepped out and closed the door.

Britt let out a breath as she started to walk down the hall, She rolled her eyes **'I knew Mello was like that, I shouldn't let it get to my head..Yea, Well..look at the upside, I got grinded by the smexy blonde, Mello'** Britt smirked, She wasn't going to let a little teasing ruin her fun.

Britt stopped and reach her hand to her room door nob, She halted in her movements "It's quiet..to quiet" Britt whispered to herself then smirked devilishly, She slowly turned the nob.

She didn't bother closing the door back as it would make even more noise, She snuck over to the doorway that lead to her even bigger room "AH-HA!!" She yelled as she pointed in the room, She pointed at an empty space.

She smiled at the tense air, Stacy was sitting on the bed fiddling with her thumbs. Matt stood looking at the wall as he lit a cigarette, Each on different sides of the room. Britt walked in and sat by Stacy "Oooh, I know what's been going on" Britt said as she poked the blushing girl beside her, Stacy blushed even deeper as she nervously looked to her hands that laid in her lap.

Matt blew out the smoke uneasy "Anyway..." Britt started as neither of the two were going to talk "Anyone hungry?" Britt asked as she stood, Stacy shook her head quickly causing her hair to fall over her shoulder. Britt looked over at Matt.

"Nah, I'm good" Matt replied looking at Britt with a warm smile, Britt rose an eyebrow "Where's your goggles?" She asked noticing his green eyes, Matt's eyes widen the slightest bit before averting to Stacy for a split second "I lost a bet, No big deal" Matt replied starting to chuckle, Britt rose both of her eyebrows.

She looked to Stacy and saw the girl bowing her head more where her face wasn't visible anymore, Britt smiled but shrugged "Ah yea, You're right..I'm gonna get me some Britt munch" Britt said as she walked out, After the door closed Stacy glanced up at the now silent Matt..She was only a second from kissing him..then Britt startled her.

Stacy shivered at the remembrance of Matt's warm breath on her lips, The warmth of his body near hers alone made her quiver. She heard as Matt breathed out smoke which snapped her from her daze, She noticed him watching her and she blushed deeply.

She turned her brown eyes to the floor, A chuckling entered the room causing Stacy to look up at Matt "What?" Stacy asked softly embarrassed that he was laughing at her, Matt stopped laughing and smiled at Stacy "Just laughing at the irony" Matt replied flicking his cigarette into a foam cup that laid on top of the dresser beside him, Stacy smiled softly as her blush faded.

"Well.." Matt started as he took another draw of his cigarette "We know who the greater gamer is" Matt said with smoke slowly fading away in the air with every word, Stacy chuckled softly "Yea, but that's just Guitar Hero..There are plenty of games out there" She said smiling up at Matt, He rose an eye brow "Oooh, Is that a challenge?" Matt asked smirking, Stacy shrugged "Maybe" She replied.

"Maybe, It's a promise" Stacy added as she looked up at Matt, The red head smiled happily "If that's the case, I'll promise it too" Matt said as he took yet another draw of his cigarette, Stacy blushed slightly as she turned her brown eyes to her lap where her hands still laid.

Stacy heard footsteps causing her to look up, Matt sat down beside her and blew out his smoke. Stacy didn't flinch as she was use to second hand smoke, Matt looked out at the posters Britt had up all over her walls. Silence fell over the two, but it was a comfortable silence.

Both Matt and Stacy was deep in thought, A door closing caused them to snap from their train of thought. Britt walked in with a chocolate waffer bar between her lips, She looked surprised at the two before smiling like a cat.

Stacy blushed slightly as how close Matt was to her, His leg brushing up against her own. Stacy didn't even want to move though, Matt seemed to feel the same because he didn't budge "So, How's it been in here?" Britt asked as she sat down in her gamer chair on the other side of the room, She turned to face the two.

Stacy looked over at her still with the blush, Britt smirked at the pink over the girl's pale cheeks "Well..we just talked" Stacy replied nervously, She knew how her cousin was perverted minded..like herself, But Britt spoke her mind while Stacy didn't.

"Ooooh" Britt let out as she pulled the waffer bar from her lips, Stacy blushed deeper "Not like that" Stacy said looking down to her lap, Matt blew out more of his smoke as he squished the cigarette into the foam cup that he took over with him. He placed the cup onto the nightstand that stood beside the bed.

"Well, I'm going to check on Mel-" The door opened cutting Matt off, Matt sighed "Speak of the devil" Matt mumbled under his breath, The blonde walked in with a snarl on his face. Matt seemed so surprised at his expression, Mello looked up and scanned how close Matt was to Stacy.

Mello growled under his breath as he stood in the middle of the room, His blue eyes looked at the three in the room before he looked sternly at Matt "We need to talk" Mello said as he turned his back walking out, Matt sighed as he stood.

He started following Mello out of the room, Stacy watched him until the room door closed "I wonder what he figured out" Britt said smirking causing Stacy to slowly look over at her, Stacy furrowed her eye brows.

Britt waved her hand meaning 'never mind', Stacy nodded slightly as she turned to look at the door once more.

"Mello?" Matt questioned standing in front of the pissed looking blonde, Mello looked around themselves with a snarl "Nothing makes sense" Mello growled out as he looked to Matt, The red head rose an eye brow "What exactly are you meaning, Mello?" Matt asked placing his hands on his hips, Mello ran his gloved hand through his blonde hair.

"Just..You were shot down, and died.." Mello trailed off, Matt frowned at the remembrance "..And I was fucking killed by that bitch Takada! We shouldn't be alive, Being dropped in a crazy teenager's house without even a scratch! It Doesn't Make Sense!!" Mello yelled, His rage getting the best of him.

Matt sighed as he took a hand to his chest, He rubbed around his chest where he had gotten shot. He closed his now visible eyes, Mello balled his fists at his sides causing the leather to make a squeaky rubbery sound.

"I know, Nothing seems to be real..we both died, But we're here..Normally I would try to make up a plan but...I can't come up with anything" Matt started to softly chuckle "The only thing to do is..enjoy this now and worry later" Mello glared at Matt heavily at his careless stupid words.

"You're no help" Mello said through clenched teeth, Matt chuckled louder "I tried" Matt replied earning another glare from the angry blonde, Mello took a deep calming breathe causing Matt to stop laughing and fall silent.

Mello looked to the door that would lead into the bedroom the girls were in, His blue eyes turned back to Matt "When you was alone with that girl, Did she say anything that could help?" Mello asked laced with anger, Matt looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head.

"No, She didn't say anything that could be useful to you" Matt replied earning yet another glare from the frustrated blonde, Matt brushed it off. Mello bit onto his gloved finger as he narrowed his eyes, He had alot to think about

"What're you going to do?" Matt asked after a few moments of silence, Mello looked up at him and crossed his arms over his chest "We'll stay here, Until I figure out what has happened" Mello replied frustrated by everything, Matt sighed "They are not as bad as you think" Matt said trying to reassure Mello, Mello glared at him.

"Women are all the same, Over reacting nagging weak bitches" Mello said looking to the door the two girls were waiting behind, Matt sighed "Why can't you at least try to get to know them? That Stacy isn't that bad, She doesn't nag..she doesn't over react..and I don't think she's weak" Mello glared at Matt.

"Do not get attached to them, We're leaving when we get the chance" Mello growled causing Matt to sigh, Matt placed his hand on the door nob "I'm going to tell them" Matt said as he opened the door, Mello glared at him as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

**...**

**(A/N) I'M DONE WITH CHAPPY 3!!!**

**Britt: FINALLY!!! THANK GAWD!!!!**

**Me: It hasn't been that long**

**Britt: -glares at me- Yea, It has..It's been like months and months!!**

**Me: Oh my god, I'm So Sorry!!!! FORGIVE MEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Britt: -.- please review**

**Me: I can't believe I'm so mean to my loyal readers!! -starts crying-**


	4. Arguing And Fear

**(A/N) -still sulking- Next chappy of 'The Night They Fell' I KNOW THIS ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO FORGIVE MY WRONG DOINGS!!!**

**Britt: -sigh- Enjoy please, and we do not own Death note**

**Me: -starts sobbing-**

**...**

Stacy and Britt looked up as they heard a door open, Matt walked into the bigger room with a small smile "Well, Mello and I..were wondering if we could stay here, Until we can find some where else to go" The way Matt asked that so gently and sweetly made both of the teens gape.

"Well..of course! You're our friends now, I won't deny a friend in need!" Britt yelled as she stood, Matt chuckled "Uh..thanks?" Stacy smiled, Matt and Mello would be staying at her cousin's house. Stacy frowned slightly.

Britt and Matt noticed her quietness and looked over at her, She looked to be in deep concentration as she looked down at the floor "Stacy?" Britt asked softly, Stacy blinked then quickly looked up at the two.

"What?! Oh uh, nothing" Stacy's voice grew soft then she looked to the floor once more, Britt sighed "Stacy, Don't be so sad..The worst that'd happen is that I'd beat Matt's ass up for touching my computer" Britt started chuckling, Matt looked worried over at her **'Note to self, Do. not. touch. computer' **Matt sweat dropped.

Stacy smiled "I'm not sad at all! Just..thinking" Her voice grew soft once again, Britt rolled her eyes. She grabbed Matt's arm making him look at her confused, With all her strength she pushed him forward towards the bed.

Matt's eyes grew wide as he couldn't catch his footing, Stacy gasped as she tried to get out of the way. Britt smirked as a muffled scream filled the room just as the door opened.

"The Hell?!" Left Mello's lips when he saw the sight, Britt broke out laughing. There on the bed, Laid Stacy with Matt ontop of her.

Matt quickly stood up blushing deeply, Stacy slowly sat up blushing even deeper than Matt. Mello angrily looked to Britt, Britt still laughing "Bitch, What's so damn funny? MY friend is trying to fuck YOUR friend" This only made Britt start laughing harder causing her to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Matt quickly apologized to Stacy, She didn't move..just sat still on the bed, still blushing deeply. Matt looked confused at her, He slowly, as if he could get burnt, poked Stacy's arm.

He flinched expecting to get slapped, When nothing came..He coughed uneasily "Uhm..I think Stacy..is er..she's traumatized?" Matt said unsure as he began scratching the back of his neck, Britt continued to laugh.

Mello glared at Matt "See, Over reacting nagging weak bitches" Mello growled causing the room to grow silent, Matt felt a cold chill shoot up his spine "What did you say?" Mello looked to the right of him, Britt glared heavily at the blonde.

"You heard me perfectly fine"

"Cold Bastard"

"Ugly Bitch"

"You fucking crazy chocolate addicted gay mother fucking son of a ugly dirty whoring fat assed old bitch!"

Mello, Matt and Stacy stared wide eyed at Britt. Mello snarled "You're annoying as shit!!" Mello cursed loudly, Matt blinked..A 'over reacting nagging weak bitch' just out cussed Mello.

"You're as pleasant as a sack of old sweaty dog balls" Britt snapped back, Mello stomped his foot "GO TO HELL!!" Mello cursed at her, Britt snarled "I'M ALREADY THERE!!!"

Matt and Stacy was starting to feel uncomfortable at the scene, They looked at eachother.

"Matt.."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared"

"..I am too" Matt replied pressing himself to the wall as much as he could, Stacy gulped "Do you think..this is just an act?" Stacy asked confused about why her cousin was yelling at her favorite deathnote character.

"Honestly, No clue" Matt replied looking to Stacy, He grabbed her hand "Care to show me around?" Matt asked with a pleading look, Stacy returned the look "My pleasure!" With that, Stacy ran out of the room with Matt following.

Stacy ran into the huge kitchen/dining room "FUCKING ASS MUNCHING COCK SUCKER!!!" Stacy and Matt sweat dropped as Britt's voice boomed though out the house, Stacy looked around herself "This is her kitchen and her dining room" Stacy gestured around them, Matt's green eyes scanned the huge room.

Stacy blushed as she stared up at him, He side glanced at her when he noticed her staring. "Like what you see?" Stacy blushed deeply, She looked down "No! I-I mean..yes..wait.." Matt chuckled as she stumbled over her words "J-Just, Here" Stacy took off the goggles from around her neck, She held them infront of Matt.

"You can have them back" She said smiling warmly at him, Matt looked to his goggles then at her. He smiled as he took them, Stacy watched him as he placed them around his neck.

She looked down and blushed "They look better on you" Matt quickly looked down at her, She complimented him. He smiled "No, They _look_ better on you..but, _Fit_ me better" Matt replied watching as she smiled, Stacy looked up at him "I'll show you the livingroom" She said grabbing his arm leading him.

**...**

Mello and Britt were glaring each other down, Seeing who caved in first. Britt then got a slap in the back of the head (Just an Expression!) She shook her head "What the hell?.." Her voice soft as she looked down "Why am I mad at you?" Britt asked ignoring Mello's look of victory.

"I don't know, All I know is..I Won!!" Mello yelled with a wide smirk, Britt rose her eyebrows "You are a bastard" With that she walked to her TV, She turned it to watch adult swim.

"You..." Mello growled but silenced himself, The room grew quiet. The only sound coming from the TV as it played commercials, Britt looked over her shoulder at Mello "You know.." She started causing Mello to look at her (Without glaring, OMG!) "You're not as pleasant as you look" Britt smirked when she saw his glare.

"You're not as nice as you look" Mello snapped back coolly, Britt narrowed her eyes "What is that suppose to mean?" Mello smirked, He crossed his arms over his chest "You look like a whore, Yet..you clearly don't know anything" Mello replied smirking.

Britt's eye brow twitched "I look like a whore, Do I?" Britt started chuckling, Mello looked at her slightly confused "Atleast you said I'm not one" Britt said looking back to the TV.

"Wait.." Mello said confused by her actions, All women were suppose to start crying or screaming at that not laugh!! "You complimented me, I was going for a hot look.. Thanks" Mello gaped at the girl, She was still watching the TV while chuckling.

"What? No!" Britt smirked, Reverse psychologically(Sorry if it's wrong) always works..instead, She turned around his insult..She, more or less, insulted him **'This is becoming really fun' **Britt thought as Mello started yelling things that made no sense.

**...Abit Later...**

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Probably not"

"It is quiet though.."

"It could be a trap"

"Should we risk it?"

"There's nothing else to do" Matt replied looking to Stacy seriously, Stacy looked serious back "I'll go in first, If I scream..run, run for your live" Stacy nodded at Matt's order, Matt took a deep breath as he reach for the doornob.

Stacy watched feared as Matt slowly opened the door, He sent her a determine look then quickly walked in shutting the door behind him. Stacy's brown eyes stared at the wooden door, She waited for any sign to walk in.

After a moment she didn't hear anything, She started to get scared **'I hope Matt's okay, I hate for him to be knocked into a coma by Britt' **Stacy was wrapped up in her thoughts, The door quickly opened causing her to screech and almost jump out of her skin.

She met the blue eyes of Mello, He looked her up and down before stepping out and shutting the door himself. The hall wasn't the biggest so Mello was quite close to Stacy, She averted her eyes as he continued to stare at her.

"Atleast you're quiet" With that, Mello started walking for the kitchen. Stacy blinked then breathed a sigh of relief, The door swung open once again causing her to scream.

"Stacy, Calm down" The voice of Matt said chuckling lightly, Stacy placed a hand to her chest trying to calm her speeding heart "As you could tell, It's clear" Matt said as he stepped to the side, Stacy smiled at him as she walked into the room.

As Stacy made her way into the bigger room, She saw as Britt sat infront of the TV with a huge smirk. Stacy was now..really confused **'Okay..either Britt got what she only dreamed of, In Mello's arms..wait, Scratch that..Mello was pissed beyond being pissed..okay, So the only explanation is..' **

"You won" Stacy said silently, Britt looked over at her with her smirk widening "Oh yea" Stacy sweat dropped at Britt's reply, Matt looked confused at them..then he laughed "You won the argument?"

Britt nodded at Matt's question, Matt started laughing harder. Stacy started to chuckle, Britt turned back to the TV. Stacy looked to Matt with a smile "Atleast we know they didn't kill eachother" She said softly, Matt nodded as he wiped away a tear from under his eye.

"Yea, Bad thing is that..since Mello lost, He's going to be moody for awhile" Matt frowned at the thought, Stacy furrowed her eyebrows "Oh.. That's bad" Stacy said softly looking to the floor, Britt rolled her eyes.

"Tsch, If he snaps at me.. I'll snap right back! Don't mess with this chick, I have more mood swings than a pregnant woman on her period!" Britt yelled out smirking, Matt rose his hand to correct her but Stacy grabbed his wrist.

"Don't.. Just let her believe what she wants" Stacy said softly, Matt looked down at his hand causing Stacy to follow his eyes as well. She blushed as she released his hand "Sorry" She said looking down, Matt chuckled "Nah, No need to apologize"

Stacy smiled at him, Still blushing. Britt watched from the corner of her eye as the two smiled at eachother, She looked back to the TV and quietly sighed **'Why does Mello have to be such a prick? Matt and Stacy are getting along perfectly! But.. Mello's starting to get on my nerves..big time'** Britt sighed as she stood.

"It's getting late, I'm sleepy" She replied looking over to the two, They looked to her confused "I'm going to bed, You can stay over too Stacy" Britt said looking to the girl, Stacy nodded silently. "Matt.." Matt perked up at his name "Please go tell Mello not to mess up my house" Matt nodded as Britt walked over to her bed, She unbuttoned her jeans causing Matt to quickly look away.

Britt grabbed a pair of loose blue shorts and slipped them on, Stacy then remembered an important fact "I didn't bring up any clothes" She said thoughtful, Britt yawned "You know where my clothes are, Go ahead" She said laying down on her bed, Stacy watched as her cousin covered up.

"Uh..Okay" Stacy looked around the room and caught sight of Britt's biggest dresser, Since she had a few within her room. Stacy pulled out a drawer and grabbed a pair of black yoga sweats and a purple over-sized T shirt.

She looked to Matt and he nodded as he walked out, Stacy didn't notice how Matt blushed at the thought of her undressing as he left. Stacy started to strip herself of her clothes when she heard the door shut, After getting dressed she looked to Britt whom was staring up at her white ceiling.

"Britt?" Said girl looked over at Stacy "Do you hate Mello?" She asked softly, Britt sighed as she looked back at the ceiling "No..Atleast, Not yet" She replied closing her eyes, Stacy nodded as she walked over to Britt "Where do I sleep?" She asked curiously, Britt moved slightly gesturing for Stacy to lay down.

Stacy smiled as she laid down beside her cousin, She covered up and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling "You know.." Britt looked over at Stacy "..This is pretty cool" Stacy said warmly, Britt looked to the ceiling "Yea..Pretty cool" Britt frowned slightly **'But not for me'**

Soon the two were asleep. Stacy with happy thoughts, Britt with sad thoughts..

**...**

**(A/N) Aww, Britt fell asleep sad! Why does Mello have to be such a prick? Seriously.. and I'm sorry that all these chapters are short! But.. I just find the best time to end them and..well this was the best spot to end this chappy, Sorry**

**Britt: Please review and no flames!! Thanks!**

**Me: I worked my butt off so you guys could get the next chap so..please review! Reviews inspire me to write faster! **

**Britt: If you don't review.. there's a possibility that you'll have to wait another few months before she updates!! I Don't Want To Wait That Long!!!**

**Me: . . .I try -pout- I try!**


End file.
